


The Best Gift is Underwear

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: CYE/Seinfeld/IASIP themes play simultaneously, Everyone betrays Tenko, Friendship underwear, Multi, Narrator: She did, Overprotective friends, Tenko won't let the males defile the girls!, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even if meek guys did often hide things, the trip had Tenko thinking Shuichi was better. At least, she did until he was taking girls' underwear, and why the hell were they just giving it to him anyways!?!?





	The Best Gift is Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumpingTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingTheMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voyage of Passion and Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430832) by [JumpingTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingTheMoon/pseuds/JumpingTheMoon). 



> To understand why these characters are together and some stuff about the setting's general background you'll need to read the original story first, and that's definitely something I'd recommend to do as it's one of the best currently ongoing ones in this fandom. 
> 
> This is just a silly scenario that the author let me go wild with since they're busy with other plot related stuff for now, hope it's enjoyable.

During this long, godforsaken trip, Tenko had gone through much struggle, whether it be her aikido being bested, being utterly rejected by Himiko, having yet another gay crush burning with the intensity of a million white-hot suns this time towards Mikan, and of course being stuck with multiple males that could act at any given opportunity.

She already had her eyes on the chef for sure, but luckily the other bad offenders were more tricksters a la Kokichi instead of degenerates, she even saw the doujin author behave nicely when helping Kirumi clean, so she strangely didn't have to put too much resentment towards males, at least compared to her usual amount of hatred.

 What was especially odd was the fact that she hadn't really flipped anyone despite being paired with a male from the beginning of the journey! Sure she did it to herself when she really didn't need to anymore, but she just grew attached to the other girls and therefore submits herself to a male who wasn't really that horrifying?

Shuichi had the looks of it all, he couldn't look anyone in the eye with that hat, something she started to regret naming their impromptu group after, wore long sleeves in all black even in this weather, and was meek in general. No wonder why he formed the group with Mikan and Chihiro, but the looks there screamed "closet pervert"!

He had all the chances but he did nothing, the pool incident was fine even if he did get a glance or two, he was bound to with the hug, and there weren't any other notable incidents where he acted out of order.

Until this. This was utterly unacceptable, and of course it had to include the actual person within the group that  _did_ manage to grind Tenko's gears into dust like brittle chalk.

Angie Yonaga, Super College Level Wannabe Cultist and Bane to Tenko's Existence.

Tenko never really hated girls before, a few could occasionally be annoying but Angie's smile hid something else and she most definitely picked Kaede for the representative role in that vote. Luckily Kaede won, but it being by such a small margin was part of Tenko's hatred towards Angie, and it was her carefree attitude while also acting as a leader in the background.

Feel free to call Tenko overreactionary or needlessly biased here, but there was just something off in her attitude, and this example was perfect as she was seen holding something and presenting it to Shuichi, who looked extremely flustered and tried to back off to no avail as Angie stepped forward to match his movements.

Fortunately for him, she stormed over there. Unfortunately for him, she also had words to say to him as well and wasn't planning on letting either party go by unscathed.

"Halt, what are the both of you two doing together?" she yelled, to which Angie sheepishly turned around to look at her, and waved her hand, which also held something that Tenko thought she saw from the distance, while giving that "Nyahaha!" that made Tenko want to nyahahang herself to finally rest in peace without that goddamn laugh. It turned out that Angie was holding a pair of bikini bottoms that looked exactly like hers, which confirmed that the two were in an illicit relationship!

"Oh so both of you are doing this out in the open?" She hissed. "Shuichi, I thought at the very least that you'd have a sense of morals, but falling to this is an utter disgrace to the trust that I placed in you!" 

"W-wait! It's not what you think at all! I'm not doing anything!" 

"All menaces say that when they're making any moves on girls! At least they have the decency to not do these things where anyone could see them, but luckily for everyone I'll stop this right now!" she exclaimed, only to get Angie butting into the conversation.

"Ummmm Tenko, you might want to look down."

"Look down? Why?" she asked, as she then proceeded to see what Angie was talking about. Past her coat...cape...whatever it was, Tenko wasn't a fashion nerd, she was still wearing a skirt with her utility belt, and then Angie made sure to give just Tenko a look underneath to show that she was still wearing another pair as Shuichi hastily looked away to avoid any further accusations.

"I'm not doing anything but showing Shuichi that I trust him!" Angie said all too happily.

"Trust? What sicko gives another person underwear as a sign of trust?"

"Weeeeeeellll, by giving him underwear, which is really just a swimsuit in this case, something that boys would see on any beach and already have at the party a while back before Monokuma interrupted," Angie started, already annoying Tenko further. "I'm giving him something that would be rare for him to have. Atua told me that underwear would be seen as a special enough gift to him, isn't that simply divine?" 

Tenko looked on with the biggest "are you kidding me" look she could muster, while looking back and forth between Shuichi and Angie, wondering which one of them she should suplex first.

"For what it's worth....I didn't ask for this at all. It just keeps happeni-OH NO." he started, before realizing his screw up.

"Keeps happening? So this isn't even the first time you've done this with a girl?" she cried out in anger. "Who else on this goddamn island are you manipulating? Tell me now!" she ordered. She didn't care whether he jacked off to the "gifts" or not like most filthy boys would given the chance, without answers she was ready to take action to prevent that from ever happening. 

"Can I ask what's going on here?" a confused new voice asked, and the person revealed themselves to be one important programmer who timidly stumbled her way into an awkward situation.

"Chihiro! You'll agree with me on this right? A girls' underwear should be kept private and shouldn't be openly shared with menaces like this guy!" she pointed towards Shuichi, who backed off as he only thought that he should've also written a letter for death via Tenko when writing the notice about Syo a bit earlier.

"W-w-w-whaaaat?" Chihiro gaped. "What's bringing this up?" she asked a little too nervously.

"Well you see here, Angie's trying to give Shuichi underwear as a gift and it's laughable, the male isn't even trying to deny it at all either, they're both a threat to public decency!" she furiously stated.

"Giving underwear?" Chihiro asked. "But I did that with him too....." she slowly trailed off, as Tenko blinked, then guffawed.

"You too!??!" 

"Y-yes!" she hurriedly panicked. "I mean, I saw Mikan try and give him one of her own pairs to make up for 'all of her crying and tripping holding him back from doing anything useful in order to look after her' during one of our hangouts before you joined us, and he didn't really refuse her, so I wanted to thank him for taking us in at the beginning. Is it really that weird?" Chihiro looked ready to cry.

"Noooo of course not!" Tenko rebounded. "But with that male? Really?" she asked before being cut off by yet another goddamned nyahaha.

"Ohoho, so it's fine with Chihiro and  _your precious darling Mikan,_ " Angie ominously stated, "but I can't do the same? Isn't that awfully hypocritical of you Tenko?"

Damn logic, it's always been Tenko's worst enemy ever since she joined Master, and her nemesis was appearing here yet again! She only grunted, before running off. If Atua was real, then he was an utter prick for letting this frustrate Tenko so much, but she couldn't help but feeling like going back to her dorm room, screaming into a pillow, and then contemplate whether she should walk into the ocean until she sinks and drowns to be forgotten forever. This was only one of the many times where she was utterly embarrassed on this goddamn trip and if the apocalypse was the escape then it wouldn't be worth it.

However, this did leave a blushing Shuichi and Chihiro left with Angie in an awkward silence, which Shuichi promptly broke.

"Do any of you know if Korekiyo has a casket? Given that his talent is related to humanity I'd at least like to pick out what to be buried in when I'm dead within a week. Tell Kaede and Kaito that my only regret is not doing enough to help."

"Silly Shuichi, Atua won't let you die on his watch, it's far too early for you!" she cheered, while forcefully giving him the pair of bikini bottoms as he hastily put them away in order to avoid yet another situation.

"Yeah Shuichi," Chihiro stated. "She's hotheaded but she won't kill you over this, if anything she seemed more agitated at Angie than you which is confusing, maybe her anti-male bias is finally changing for the better?" she hopefully asked

Sure, it'd barely help him sleep better at night to think that but he might as well believe it for his sanity. He'd need a long drink after that escapade, one that'll last long enough until he sees Tenko again.


End file.
